Victoria Holmes
Victoria "Vicky" Holmes is the editorRevealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html of the New York Times Bestselling Warriors books, written by Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland under the pen name Erin Hunter,Revealed on Warriorcats(dot)com and published by HarperCollins.Revealed on http://warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html Biography Victoria Holmes was born on July 17th, in Berkshire, England, and currently resides in London, England.Revealed on http://januarymagazine.com/2008/06/author-snapshot-victoria-holmes.html She grew up on a farm, learning how to ride horses and ponies at the age of two.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html She would enjoy reading and writing stories of her own as a child, even as young as the age of two.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html She studied English at the University of Oxford,Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html in Oxford, England, Revealed on http://www.gomapper.com/travel/where-is/oxford-located.html where the beautiful ancient buildings and sense of tradition inspired her to have an interest in history.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html After she finished at Oxford, she took a year off so that she could work with horses. After her year off, she became an english teacher.Reavealed on http://www.equitainment.com.au/factsheet.asp?ID=52 She decided teaching wasn't for her anymore, and became an editor for Working Partners.Reavealed on http://www.equitainment.com.au/factsheet.asp?ID=52 She is now the editor of the Warriors series, where Vicky Holmes creates the plots, then Kate and Cherith write the stories,Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html. Holmes is also in charge of maintaining series continuity and making sure that there's a consistent "voice" across the books.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html She also is the person who writes the Erin Hunter Author Tracker e-mails. She has thought of all the titles for the books and the pen name, Erin Hunter, too.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 When younger, she was called "Mouse" by her friends and family, and, coincidentally, her name, according to the Official Site, is Mousepaw. She loves baking chocolate brownies, hanging out with her friends, planning to redecorate her house, playing with her nephews and neice, and thinking about new stories.Revealed on Erin Hunter Chat 4 She also has said that anything that isn't man-made inspires her.Revealed on http://januarymagazine.blogspot.com/2008/06/author-snapshot-victoria-holmes.html Also, Vicky, loves escaping into the English countryside whenever she can, to ride horses and walk her dog, Missy.Revealed on http://www.fantasybookreview.co.uk/Erin-Hunter/biography.html Quotes "I grew up on a farm and love all animals, including cats, but most especially dogs and horses. This comes in very handy when I need to send cats to a sticky end; I'd have a lot more trouble killing off a dog or a horse! I love being one of the Erins, and frequently dream of being a cat running through a forest when I am coming up with the new storylines. Teaming up with Kate and Cherith on the Warriors books is an unconventional way of working, but we love writing the books together and it means we can produce them much faster than a single writer could. We each have our favorite characters and ideas for what could happen next, which means the stories have three times as much energy and passion!"Revealed on www.warriorcats.com Extra Books *''Rider of the Dark''Revealed on http://www.equitainment.com.au/factsheet.asp?ID=52 *''The Horse from the Sea''Revealed on http://www.equitainment.com.au/factsheet.asp?ID=52 *''Heart of Fire''Revealed on http://www.equitainment.com.au/factsheet.asp?ID=52 Trivia *Vicky confirmed that Tigerstar's death was the most fun to write in the Warriors series. *Her favorite characters are Ravenpaw, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw. *If she could be a Warriors character, she would be Ravenpaw, Squirrelflight, or Leafpool. *Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour. *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's death.Revealed on the Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 *She thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on the Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 *She played violin and flute when she was younger.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!"Revealed on the Official Forum *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice named MousepawRevealed on the Official Forum(a small, skinny, short brown furred she-cat with black paws and eartips, and green eyes).Revealed on her Facebook *She used to have a lot of cats when she was a child that lived in a barn.Revealed on the Official Forum *She has a Staffordshire Bull Terrier called Missy. *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places.Revealed on the Official Forum. *She had an idea about bringing Midnight back as a villain, but her editor talked her out of it. Revealed on the Official Forums *She came up with the pen name, Erin Hunter. *Her favorite shipping is Cloudtail and Brightheart. *She thinks Rowanclaw should have always been female. *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in WindClan. *Her favorite shippings are Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Brackenfur/Sorreltail, Leafpool/Crowfeather, Cloudtail/Brightheart, and Firestar/Sandstorm. *It takes Vicky about a month to come up with the storylines, and a week to go in with the drafts. Description revealed on her facebook page. External Links *Vicky's Facebook Pagehttp://www.facebook.com/pages/Vicky-Holmes-13-of-the-Erin-Hunters/29566467453 References Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons